


Mornings

by Anonymous



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	

By the time Daryun had returned from his morning bath, Narsus was still fast asleep, tangled in an unmoving lump of sheets on the bed. The two hadn’t retired until late into the night as the result of an extended council meeting that Narsus appeared to still be recovering from. Daryun entered the room quietly as to not wake the other, and carefully sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. He observed the figure sleeping peacefully, already regretting what he was about to do.

“Narsus,” he said gently, and did not receive a response. Instead, he nudged the pile and tried again. “It’s morning.”

At last, a quiet groan resounded from the pile as it shifted to be facing, presumably, away from Daryun. After rolling his eyes, Daryun climbed over the stubborn form and sat himself on the other side of the bed. He reached out and lightly shook Narsus.

“Come on, Narsus,” he said. “I’ve heard you lecture others on the importance of being an early riser more than enough times.” As a soldier, Daryun usually preferred to keep to a strict schedule, even in times of peace. Narsus, while not lazy, was just a bit more lax.

“And you of all people should know that I can be a bit of a hypocrite,” came the muffled reply from the bed.

“Just a bit,” Daryun laughed, reaching to lift some of the sheets away. “I’m serious though. I’m sure His Majesty is expecting you somewhere.”

Eyes having not yet adjusted to the bright light pouring in from the windows, Narsus stubbornly pulled the sheets back over his head once more. “You know full well that he’s probably still asleep as well.”

Daryun couldn’t argue with that logic and after careful consideration, decided that it wouldn’t kill them to rest just a bit longer. He rolled his eyes at Narsus’s ability to goad as he crawled back under the covers again.

“Oh, hush,” Narsus chided, turning round once again to face his partner.

“I hadn’t said say anything.”

“You were cursing my ability to wear you down. Perhaps you should be reprimanding yourself for being so susceptible.” Keeping his eyes closed, Narsus wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and pulled him closer to offer a small kiss on the cheek. “Missed you while you were gone. It was terribly lonely, not to mention so cold.”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes again, Daryun wrapped his arms around Narsus as well. “How did you survive those years without me? Perhaps I’ve spoiled you too much now,” he teased.

“On the contrary, my friend. I have not been spoiled nearly enough.” 

Daryun lifted a hand to run it through Narsus’s light hair. “Oh please. What could you possibly want that you don’t already have?”

Narsus looked up at him, suddenly with a wide grin. “Only one thing, my dear.”

“And that would be?” Daryun asked, matching Narsus’s gaze. 

“Oh, I think you should know by now.” Narsus said.

Daryun blinked, processing the words for a moment.  
“No,” he said at least, narrowing his eyes. “I’d like to keep my soul intact if you wouldn’t mind.” 

“You’re the one who started that rumor!” Narsus protested, lightly swatting Daryun’s chest with his palm. “Just once. I won’t even show anybody.”

“But I’ll know,” Daryun said. “How am I supposed to live peacefully knowing that a hideous portrait of me exists somewhere in the world, waiting for someone to find?”

“Like you care about that kind of stuff!”

Daryun laughed, not able to hold himself back any longer. It was beneath a knight to care about such paltry things, but for the sake of bothering his friend, he would pretend to. “You’re right.” 

“Then let me do it,” Narsus insisted, pressing himself closer to Daryun. “You know I think you’re gorgeous.”

“Mmm. Don’t you think it’s time for us to get up?” Daryun asked, suddenly throwing the covers from them and rising from the bed, a wry smirk on his face. “We’ve got a long day ahead of us.” 

Narsus scoffed and begrudgingly followed after him. Their conversation was far from over.


End file.
